UltraViolence
by Books Love Anyone
Summary: I'm trying something new. This will be a collection of songfic one shots, many pairings but all based around one album. T for now, may update...
1. Cruel World

**_Shared my body and my mind with you,  
That's all over now.  
Did what I had to do,  
'Cause you're so far past me now._**

She remembered the first time they spoke.

_My coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood_

He'd smiled at her when she didn't just swallow his BS on account of his last name.

She'd been wearing pink. Just a plain old shirt, nothing fancy.

**_Shared my body and my life with you,  
That's way over now.  
There's not more I can do,  
You're so famous now._**

She remembered finding him in the backseat of her car, bleeding out.

She remembered the shock on Diggs face when she barrelled down the stairs

_He's really heavy_

His blood coating her sweater. Purple, this time. The famous vigilante.

She remembered the all the times she'd inadvertently propositioned him

_It feels really good having you inside me_

Red dress, curled hair. Imminent danger.

She'd never felt safer.

**_Got your bible, got your gun,  
And you like to party and have fun.  
And I like my candy and your women,  
I'm finally happy now that you're gone._**

She remembered the moment she truly committed to his cause.

She remembered flying through the air in his arms after she stepped on a land mine

She remembered him insisting she was the best person to be his EA

Running both of his lives. Listening to his demons, patching his wounds

She remembered the names of all the women he'd loved and lost.

Shado, Sara, Mackenna, Laurel. His own Mother.

**_With my little red party dress on,  
Everybody knows that I'm the best, I'm crazy.  
Get a little bit of bourbon in ya,  
Get a little bit suburban and go crazy._**

She remembered the despair that settled over them during the final months of Slade Wilsons terror campaign.

She remembered realising she was willing to die for him.

She remembered thinking that was probably love.

She remembered his expression as he told he loved her. And slipped the cure into her hand.

**_Because you're young, you're wild, you're free,  
You're dancin' circles around me,  
You're fuckin' crazy,  
Oh, you're crazy for me._**

She remembered, with perfect clarity, him clinging to her months later, wounded, again

_I meant it_

She remembered kisses and clothes being pulled off and skin on skin.

She remembered curling up as the sun rose while he told her how he got all of his scars

She remembered months of happiness

**_I shared my body and my mind with you,  
That's all over now,  
I did what I had to do,  
I found another anyhow._**

She remembered the call that came in over the police scanner

Robbery in progress.

She remembered him smiling back at her as he took the stairs two at a time.

She remembered the sound of her own panicked breathing after the gunshot

Remembered Detective Lance saying no Doctor could help

Remembered Digg telling Quentin to help him change Oliver into regular street clothes.

Just an innocent bystander, Her life crumbling at a distance

**_Shared my body and my mind with you,  
That's all over now,  
I did what I had to do,  
I could see you leaving now._**

She didn't remember the funeral. She was sure there had been one.

Condolences. Pitying smiles

_Such a shame, such a waste_

She didn't remember the next month that passed.

**_I got your bible and your gun,  
And you love to party and have fun.  
And I love your women and all of your heroin,  
And I'm so happy now that you're gone._**

She remembered Digg, saying he was going to continue Oliver's work

She remembered picking up Oliver's bow. The first time she nocked an arrow

Days in Verdant bleeding into one while she trained.

Sara and Nyssa quietly correcting her stance, her aim.

The first punch she threw felt like waking up

**_With my little red party dress on,  
Everybody knows that I'm a mess, I'm crazy, yeah.  
Get a little bit of bourbon in ya,  
Go a little bit suburban and go crazy._**

She remembered the flight to Nanda Parbat

The heat, humidity, the early mornings and late nights

She remembered when the sight of her own blood no longer made her queasy

She slept through the flight home.

**_Because you're young, you're wild, you're free,  
You're dancin' circles around me,  
You're fuckin' crazy,  
Oh, you're crazy for me._**

She remembered Oliver.

Every part of him, every mask he wore, every weight he carried

She remembered telling him he looked like a hero

Frowning, growling, hitting, bleeding, smiling, laughing, crying

She hadn't gotten to say goodbye.

The shot was too quick, his death had been instant but she couldn't find it in her to be thankful for that yet.

**_Got your bible and your gun,  
You like your women and you like fun.  
I like my candy and your heroin,  
And I'm so happy, so happy now you're gone._**

She pulled on Shado's hood.

Oliver's jacket tailored down to her frame.

Picked up her own bow, resting next to his in _her_ basement

She had his notebook and his arrows,

She knew what needed to be done.

Family and friends would keep the memory of Oliver Queen alive.

She would keep the Arrow alive.

**_With my little red party dress on,  
Everybody knows that I'm a mess, I'm crazy, yeah.  
Get a little bit of bourbon in ya,  
Get a little bit suburban and go crazy._**

She wouldn't fail this city

She wouldn't fail him.

She had a mask of her own now

An identity

**_Because you're young, you're wild, you're free,  
You're dancin' circles around me,  
You're fuckin' crazy,  
Oh, you're crazy for me._**

**_Oh, oh, you're crazy for me._**

Artemis


	2. UltraViolence

**_He used to call me DN  
That stood for deadly nightshade  
'Cause I was filled with poison  
But blessed with beauty and rage  
Jim told me that  
He hit me and it felt like a kiss  
Jim brought me back  
Reminded me of when we were kids_**

She wasn't sure what she'd been thinking, agreeing to leave Starling with a mass murderer. With the father she'd never wanted.

She supposed she had nothing to lose. Her mother was dead, her brother had shut her out and her boyfriend had dumped, then attacked, then lied to her.

She didn't even know which continent, let alone country she was in.

He'd told her he wanted to make up for lost time. To correct all his mistakes, Tommy included.

He said he should have had Tommy trained from a young age.

**_This is ultraviolence  
Ultraviolence  
Ultraviolence  
Ultraviolence  
I can hear sirens, sirens  
He hit me and it felt like a kiss  
I can hear violins, violins  
Give me all of that ultraviolence_**

It had felt good. Learning to fight. He told her he'd been trained by the League of Assassins, that they had started him on the path to the Undertaking. That he hadn't realised they were using him. He'd come to his senses now and was trying to make amends by fighting against the league, so they had to keep moving.

**_He used to call me poison  
Like I was poison ivy  
I could have died right there  
'Cause he was right beside me  
Jim raised me up  
He hurt me but it felt like true love  
Jim taught me that  
Loving him was never enough_**

He'd insisted she learn hand to hand. She thought it would be gentle training. Like the karate kid maybe?

She'd realised how wrong she'd been, when he'd told her the most important thing was to control pain. And then punched her in the face.

It was the first time she'd ever been hit. There were spots in front of her eyes and she couldn't get to her feet quick enough to avoid his kick.

**_This is ultraviolence  
Ultraviolence  
Ultraviolence  
Ultraviolence  
I can hear sirens, sirens  
He hit me and it felt like a kiss  
I can hear violins, violins  
Give me all of that ultraviolence_**

She began to understand. She began to love that he believed she was strong enough to take it.

Oliver. Her mother. Roy. All they saw was weakness.

They wanted to protect her, to lie to her. She wasn't enough for them.

She was strong. Malcolm was the first person to ever see it.

**_We can go back to New York  
Loving you was really hard  
We can go back 'til it's dark  
Where they don't know who we are  
Heaven is on earth  
I will do anything for you, babe  
Blessed is this, this union  
Crying tears of gold, like lemonade_**

Malcolm didn't hold back. He was brutally honest with her.

If he saw weakness he made sure she knew about it.

When she'd been strong, when she'd managed to get up and defend herself, even with blood running into her eyes, he hugged her and told he was proud.

Told her he loved her, that he was so happy she was his daughter. That Starling wouldn't know what hit them when they returned to remove the leagues presence.

**_I love you the first time  
I love you the last time  
Yo soy la princesa, comprende mis white lines  
'Cause I'm your jazz singer  
And you're my cult leader  
I love you forever,  
I love you forever_**

She trusted him completely. The first time his blade crossed her skin, she didn't feel pain, only embarrassment that she'd failed him, not moved out of the way fast enough. Made him angry. She hated disappointing him. Knew she'd deserve the next blow.

And she'd take it. Take them all. To keep him happy. This one person who really saw her. Who trusted her to be strong.

It was his way of loving her. Treating her like an equal.

**_This is ultraviolence  
Ultraviolence  
Ultraviolence  
Ultraviolence  
I can hear sirens, sirens  
He hit me and it felt like a kiss  
I can hear violins, violins  
Give me all of that ultraviolence_**

She'd never felt more loved.


End file.
